Susan Ward
|birthplace = Monroe, LA |family = Unnamed parents Michael Ward David C. Robinson Cameron Robinson |yearsactive = 1970-present }} Susan Ward is an American actress and model. Biography Ward was born in Monroe, Louisiana, on April 15, 1976. She attended a private Christian elementary school called Monroe Christian School. For her secondary education, Ward attended Ouachita Parish High School, but then relocated to River Oaks High School on the summer after her junior year; there, she was a member of the dance and drill team. After graduating, she briefly attended Northeast Louisiana University. When she was thirteen years old, Ward began modeling, leaving school and moving to New York in order to do so. Several years later, she decided to also try her hand at acting. In 1970, she first appeared in an uncredited role in the soap-opera All My Children, and was later cast in the short-lived NBC prime-time teen-drama Malibu Shores. In late 1996, Ward landed a role on the daytime soap-opera Sunset Beach, where she portrayed the virginal Meg Cummings. In 1999, she began to pursue a movie career, starring as the psychotic Brittany Foster in the erotic thriller The In Crowd. The movie was a commercial disappointment in theaters, but it found some success on cable and home-video. The following year, Ward starred in a supporting role in the hit movie Shallow Hal. She has also acted in numerous other direct-to-DVD movies and has made guest appearances in various TV shows, most notably Friends. In 2009, she landed the role Chloe Kmetko, the mother of a young gymnast, on the ABC Family drama series Make It or Break It, being a part of the main cast during the show's first two seasons. In her personal life, she married producer David C. Robinson and had a son, named Cameron, with him. On Criminal Minds Ward portrayed hotel manager Julie Riley in the Season Four episode "Conflicted". Filmography *Major Crimes (2012) as Annette Raber *Make It or Break It (2009-2011) as Chloe Kmetko (39 episodes) *Costa Rican Summer (2010) as Aunt Carla *Order of Chaos (2010) as Tara *Criminal Minds - "Conflicted" (2009) TV episode - Julie Riley *Jack Hunter and the Lost Treasure of Ugarit (2008-2009) as Liz (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *Toxic (2008) as Michelle *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Parris Donovan *Who's Your Caddy? (2007) as Mrs. Cummings *Hollis & Rae (2006) as Juliette *Dead & Deader (2006) as Holly *Just Legal (2005-2006) as Kate Manat (7 episodes) *Monk (2006) as Michelle Cullman *Play Dates (2005) as Nicole *Just Friends (2005) as Hooker (uncredited) *Two for the Money (2005) as Girl in Sports Car (uncredited) *Cruel World (2005) as Ashley *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Tanya Rollins *CSI: Miami (2004) as Ginger Wadley *Wild Things 2 (2004) as Brittney Havers (video) *Boomtown (2003) as Layla French *Friends (2002) as Hayley *Would I Lie to You? (2002) as Olivia (video) *Men, Women & Dogs (2001) as Sandra *Shallow Hal (2001) as Jill *Going Greek (2001) as Wendy *The In Crowd (2000) as Brittany Foster *Sunset Beach (1997-1999) as Meg Cummings (440 episodes) *Poison Ivy: The New Seduction (1997) as Sandy (video) *Xena: Warrior Princess (1997) as Psyche (voice) *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1996) as Psyche *Malibu Shores (1996) as Bree (10 episodes) *Swans Crossing (1992) as Girl at Soda Shop (2 episodes, uncredited) *All My Children (1970) as Camille (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses